Only the Monstrous (audio anthology)
Only the Monstrous 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 14 December 2015 and the first instalment of The War Doctor series. It opened with ''The Innocent, concluded with The Heart of the Battle and featured John Hurt as the War Doctor and Jacqueline Pearce as Cardinal Ollistra. Publisher's Summary With the Time War raging between the Time Lords and the Daleks, enveloping all of time and space in the conflict, the Doctor knew he could stand on the sidelines no more. To that end, he renounced his name and pledged to do what was necessary to bring about peace. But the fire of the war so vast and so fierce is not easily extinguished. Its strategies, its betrayals, its sheer devastation will severely test the Doctor who knows he can be the Doctor no more. And as the battlefields seem to stretch on for eternity, he will now face new and terrifying, unthinkable dilemmas... For, in this unrelenting Time War, no one is left untainted. And, perhaps, no one except the truly monstrous can survive its ferocity. 1.1 The Innocent As the Daleks mass their time fleet for a final assault on Gallifrey, something ancient is waiting for them at Omega One. And a sacrifice must be made. Arch-manipulator and Time Lord strategist, Cardinal Ollistra receives shock news of the Doctor’s death. Meanwhile, on the planet Keska, a parochial war has returned to plague a peaceful civilisation after decades of tranquillity. But how can such a war have any connection with the great Time War which, at any one moment in the whole of eternity, could threaten to tear the universe apart? If only the Doctor were still alive. 1.2 The Thousand Worlds With the high-ranking Time Lord Seratrix behind enemy lines, the War Doctor finds himself assigned to a rescue mission. But any room for manoeuvre is severely restricted by an area of space known as the Null Zone. Times have changed on Keska, and a countdown to destruction is beginning. But who are the Taalyens and what is their part in the great and terrifying Dalek plan? 1.3 The Heart of the Battle Trapped in a citadel swarming with Daleks, the Time Lord rescue force must find a way to overcome insurmountable odds. With the Daleks apparently planning to rule the Null Zone, perhaps their thirst for universal conquest and victory has been quenched… The War Doctor doesn’t believe so - but how can he prove it without destroying any chance of peace? As the countdown to the destruction of Keska proceeds, a deadly choice must be made... A choice that will define this Doctor, and perhaps forever cast him in the role of 'monster'. Cast * The War Doctor - John Hurt * Cardinal Ollistra - Jacqueline Pearce * Rejoice - Lucy Briggs-Owen & Carolyn Seymour * Veklin - Beth Chalmers * Bennus - Kieran Hodgson * Arverton - Barnaby Edwards * Seratrix - Alex Wyndham * Traanus - Mark McDonnell * Garv - John Banks * The Daleks - Nicholas Briggs Stories Cover gallery To be added Notes To be added External Links * Official ''Only the Monstrous'' page on '''Big Finish Website